marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel War of Heroes
'''Marvel: War of Heroes '''is an fighting video-game developed by Netherrealm Studios. Prelude ''To see the complete prelude history, click ''here. Plot During an raid at the Raft, an super-villian prision created by SHIELD, Madame Hydra send an messege to "The Office". During that, the Avengers try to contain the chaos in the streets, but they dont have sucess. In the SHIIELD Hellicarier, Nick Fury recives the messege of Abgail Brand that an invasion at Earth will begin. Then, super-heroes and villians are picked-up and go to the Hub. There, Kang the Conqueror explains everything: an powerful force will destroy the entire Multiverse unless if a tournament happen. And if the villains and heroes of Earth lost, all they know will be destroyed. Characters Multiverse Mode The Multiverse Mode is the Marvel's War of Heroes online game mode. The player can choose an team to support, fight enemies and gain rewards. Teams The Multiverse Mode teams are group of heroes or villian that the player can support. Each one have specific characters. The main groups are: *The Cabal In the Cabal, players can use evil characters: Thanos, Loki, Doctor Doom, Ultron and Red Skull. In the Multiverse mode, the villians of the Cabal have the "Evil Lords" team-up: when the player use two characters of this group, he gain both life and damage bonus of +7. *The Defenders In the Defenders super-heroe group, players can use heroic characters: Daredevil, Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones and Spider-Woman. The heroes have the "Defender Mate" team-up. When two Defenders Characters are playing together, both have life and damage bonus of +7. Quick Match In the Quick Match mode, the player can select one or two characters to fight with random enemies. It's also possible select the enemie according with his status. One-Above-All Mode In the One-Above-All Mode, the players needs to defeat the enemies. There are 100 positions of ranking. The first 50 are the most powerful players. In this mode, each fight give an reward. In the last 25/10 enemies, it's possible win instant killing devices, Golden Costumes and weapons. In the Multiverse Mode, the player can make microtransactions. One-Above-All Rewards This is an reward list of the One-Above-All online game mode. Add-Ons The Add-Ons, or DLC, are an content that can be buyed by the player through the online stores. *Age of Ultron Pack Includes Age of Ultron Hawkeye, Black Widow, Iron Man Mark 43, Age of Ultron Hulk, Thor, Vision, Ultron, Scarlet Witch and Vision. *Guardians of the Galaxy Pack Includes Guardians of the Galaxy Star-Lord, Rocket, Groot, Gamora, Drax and Ronan. *Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Pack Includes Mastermind and Toat. *Mutants Pack Includes Emma Frost, Magneto, Cyclops, Jean Grey and Rogue. *Fantastic Pack Includes Mr. Fantastic, Thing, Invisible Woman and Human Torch. *Gear Pack 1 Includes an SHIELD Automatic Gun, 1000 of coins and 10 Avengers Tokens. *Gear Pack 2 Includes Chitauri Gun, Earthquake Device, SHIELD Sub-Machine, 5000 of coins and 20 Avengers Tokens. *Ultimate Gear Pack Includes Tesseract, Loki Scepter, M.O.D.O.K., Coulson's Revenge, SHIELD Sub-Machine MK2, 10000 coins and 50 Avengers Tokens. Category:Video Games